L'eau et la glace
by Endorphine2012
Summary: C'était presque la fin, ne restait que Acnologia, le dernier des sept dragons à tuer. Juvia était blessée, brisée et à bout de force. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose, que Grey revienne, il lui avait promis, qu'il serait toujours là pour elle.


-Pourquoi tu souris toujours quand tu es avec moi ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Elle arrêta de courir malgré la pluie qui creusait des sillons sur sa peau presque nue. Ce n'était pas le moment, ni l'endroit pour sourire, mais elle souriait toujours.

-Parce que Juvia aime sourire quand Grey-sama est là.

-Tu dis que je suis drôle ? Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches et se retourna vers elle.

-Non, juste que Juvia aime sourire pour Grey-sama.

Elle joua machinalement avec une mèche de cheveux et baissa la tête en faisant ce sourire. Celui qu'elle faisait toujours lorsqu'elle était intimidée.

-Aller, on n'a pas le temps de traîner là. Dit-il en lui tendant une main.

Cette même main qu'il avait posée sur son épaule lors du combat contre Shelia et Léon. Une fois de plus toute cette énergie qu'il avait pu lui transmettre était revenue d'un seul coup, c'était fou le bien qu'il pouvait lui procurer avec seulement un touché aussi aérien et presque insignifiant que celui-ci.

-Ils vont arriver bientôt, ils auront besoin de moi.

Seulement, elle avait mal et même la glace n'y faisait rien. Ses pieds commençaient à geler, ses doigts, le bout de son nez. A la pointe de ses cheveux on pouvait distinguer certaines gouttes qui formaient de toutes petites grêles. Elle avait froid, faim, mal et elle était épuisée.

Mais elle avait prit sa main, puis elle s'était mise à courir de nouveau derrière lui, et elle souriait encore.

Même si elle ne serait pas utile vu l'état dans lequel elle était, elle le suivait et elle voulait l'aider, parce qu'à deux leur pouvoir était plus puissant encore. Et même si elle mettrait ses dernières forces dedans, elle le ferait, pour lui et pour la guilde.

Parce qu'avant être une femme amoureuse de Grey, elle était une femme amoureuse d'une guilde entière. Et c'était son bien le plus précieux, un peu comme un bébé qu'elle protégerait de sa propre vie.

Soudainement il s'arrêta de courir, elle n'avait pas comprit pourquoi il s'était arrêté, elle n'avait pas comprit pourquoi il l'avait subitement tirée par le bras, ni-même pourquoi il la protégeait de son corps, collés, recroquevillés contre un mur à moitié brisé par la puissance d'un dragon.

Il n'en restait qu'un seul, et ils savaient que c'était le plus démoniaque de tous, celui à qui ils n'avaient pas su tenir tête, Acnologia. Alors tout le monde, tous les survivants et les personnes encore dans l'état de se battre devaient donner leur maximum dans un dernier assaut.

Grey était beau, blessé, mais incroyablement beau. Puis il avait cette expression de terreur et d'acharnement sur son visage qui lui allait tellement bien, il ne lui restait pas plus de vêtements qu'elle, il était couvert de sueur, de sang et de poussière, dans la pénombre de la nuit, à la lueur du feu de la rue, elle distinguait à peine ses traits fins et son sourire que lui aussi avait en presque toutes circonstances.

-Hé, ne pleure pas ! S'inquiéta-t-il en relevant la tête de Juvia. Tu as encore mal ?

Elle s'étonna et sécha ses larmes rapidement, étalant un peu plus le sang qui avait coulé de son front un peu plus tôt lors de l'attaque. Grey fut étonné de remarquer à quel point le rouge lui allait si bien, il secoua la tête, ferma les yeux et appuya son front contre celui froid de la mage d'eau.

En quelques instants il couvrit de nouveau sa blessure d'une fine pellicule de glace. Du revers de son pouce il enleva un filet de sang de ses lèvres atrophiées par les coups. Comme un dernier recours il la serra dans les bras, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, comme si ça vie en dépendait.

-Ne pleure pas, je reviendrais, dit-il d'une voix aussi réconfortante qu'il le put.

Elle aurait voulu l'aider mais toute ses forces venaient à l'instant de l'abandonner, elle l'entendit à peine lui dire qu'il allait la mettre à l'abri et la rejoindre après. Elle ne sentit même pas ses bras l'entourer et la porte jusque dans une maison, là où il y avait déjà beaucoup de blessés. Elle s'était endormit.

-Et tu souris encore, soupira-t-il avec un sourire en l'abandonnant dans ce refuge.

Levy avait insisté pour qu'il reste lui aussi, mais il voulait aider les autres, les aider et terrasser Acnologia pour qu'enfin ils soient tranquilles.

Alors il partit en courant. Il ne se retourna pas, il ne voulait pas rester ici dans l'odeur de presque mort et de sang. Il savait que s'il se retournait sur Juvia et Levy en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, il n'aurait plus jamais le courage de rien dans la vie.

Il avait courut, et rejoins le champ de bataille. Son sourire, _ce _sourire lui avait redonné du courage.

OoO

Elle courait, elle ne pouvait faire plus que ça. Elle courait à en perdre haleine, peu importait depuis combien de temps elle le faisait, elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : retrouver Grey. Il n'était pas venu la rejoindre comme il le lui avait promis et Acnologia n'était plus.

Il aurait du revenir, il _devait _revenir.

Elle voulait savoir où il était, pourquoi presque tout le monde était revenu sauf lui, pourquoi pas lui ?! Elle en mourrait s'il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit. Oui, probablement. Elle avait encore envie de sourire pour lui et de rire. Même de l'entendre rire et le voir sourire. Elle ne voulait que lui.

Elle ne vivait que pour lui.

Levy et Lucy le lui avaient déconseillé, mais ils étaient presque tous revenus mais pas lui. Il faisait encore quelque chose ? Allait-il mal ? Ou pire… ? Elle ne voulait pas y penser, elle sentait du sang couler lentement de son ventre, sa plaie était de nouveau ouverte. Juvia s'en fichait pas mal, elle avait besoin de lui et s'il n'était plus, ça ne servirait plus à rien de sourire, ni même de respirer.

Elle avait encore mal, au ventre, à la tête, au cœur… Jamais elle n'avait fait ça auparavant, mais elle priait pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

-Juvia ? Entendit-elle dans le torrent interminable de la pluie.

La mage d'eau tomba à genoux, elle était épuisée, quelqu'un l'avait retrouvée alors qu'elle était complètement perdue dans les décombres de la ville. Au loin, elle voyait la carcasse fumante du dernier dragon abattu, il y avait encore des gerbes de glace et de feu de ça, de là.

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et vit passer devant ses yeux deux bras, elle sentit une seconde main sur son épaule mais elle n'arrivait plus à distinguer quoi que ce soit. Juste cette odeur particulière de sang, et de menthe fraîche.

-Juvia ?

Elle ne parlait pas, sa gorge était serrée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Elle poussa un long soupir en sentant de la glace se former sur son abdomen, ça faisait tellement de bien. Juvia se libéra de toutes ses pensées et se releva avec l'aide de son Grey-sama, qui était venu la chercher, elle.

Il semblait épuisé, cassé et il était blessé. Jamais elle ne su comment leurs muscles avaient su les porter jusqu'à l'abri, ni même comment tout le monde était revenu sain et sauf. Ils étaient tous en très mauvais état, mais ils étaient tous là et il n'y avait aucune perte à déclarer.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une pseudo chambre, très mal éclairée, avec un lit éventré et mal raccommodé sur lequel il y avait un drap de posé et une couverture. Juvia n'avait même pas eut la force de se glisser dedans, elle se laissa tomber lourdement et bascula sa tête en arrière.

Grey se blotti contre elle, il posa une main douce sur son front, elle faisait un peu de température. Puis elle pleurait, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne voulait pas savoir. Il regardait les filets de sang couler de son front et de ses lèvres.

Un soupir passa, puis sa respiration s'était lentement ralentie. Elle dormait. Paisiblement et réconfortée. Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses longs cheveux bleus, il tenta de s'installer confortablement contre le lit et s'endormit à son tour, respirant les douces fragrances d'agrume de sa mage d'eau.

_Attention, l'histoire est finit, cet OS prend fin maintenant et si vous ne lisez pas les scans je vous déconseille de lire le passage qui va suivre, sinon… bah vous saurez tout et vous serez dégoutés._

_Spoil_

_Alors voilà, je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre, Grey est mort. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire à Juvia, on ne saura pas. Enfin, peut-être un jour, s'ils trouvent le moyen de le ramener à la vie, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je pense à Ultear. Genre arc du temps, je donne ma vie pour la tienne afin d'expier mes pêchers… Peut-être vais-je en faire un OS aussi… Toujours est-il qu'il y a plutôt intérêt que Grey-sama revienne. _

_Déjà Death Note j'ai arrêté de suivre à la mort de L, là je ne sais pas si je survivrais à ça, à moins que tout le monde ne meurt et que ça se finisse comme ça… On ne sait pas. _

_Tout ça pour dire que, je suis vraiment déçue à ce moment là, triste aussi, enfin contente, mais très triste et si ça ne s'arrange pas je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à suivre Fairy Tail. Enfin, v'là. Bonne soirée les gens._


End file.
